Bloodborne
Bloodborne is the latest Action RPG from renowned Japanese developer FromSoftware exclusively for the PlayStation 4 system. Face your fears as you search for answers in the ancient city of Yharnam, now cursed with a strange endemic illness spreading through the streets like wildfire. Danger, death and madness lurk around every corner of this dark and horrific world, and you must discover its darkest secrets in order to survive. Plot Bloodborne takes place in the ancient city of Yharnam which was known for housing a medical remedy, a "panacea" which is said that would cure any disease. Over the years, many travelers made pilgrimages to Yharnam seeking the remedy to cure their afflictions; the Hunter is one of these travelers. Upon arriving in Yharnam, however, it is discovered that it is overrun with a plague which has transfomed most of the townsfolk into terrifying beasts. The player must navigate the streets of Yharnam and defeat its insane inhabitants and horrifying monsters in order to survive. Development On May 2014 several screenshots of a game known under the working title of "Project Beast" were leaked on the Internet. The source who leaked the screenshots claimed that the game was the new spiritual successor to the Souls series, being developed by FromSoftware and distributed by Sony Japan. A few weeks later, a video featuring a compilation of gameplay scenes from an unreleased trailer was leaked as well. Project Beast was officially revealed during Sony's conference at E3 2014, but this time under the name Bloodborne. The game was confirmed to be a PlayStation 4 exclusive co-developed by FromSoftware and Sony Japan Studios, who also publishes the game. More importantly it was confirmed that Hidetaka Miyazaki, the creator and director of both Demon's Souls and Dark Souls, was the director of Bloodborne. The game recieved much attention from video game journalists and fans alike, since the game was considered the spiritual successor of Demon's Souls, and was met with high anticipation. Shortly after the anouncement, a leaked gameplay trailer that was meant to be shown at TGS 2013 was uploaded to Youtube. Many fans speculated that the reason why it wasn't revealed at TGS was due to the framerate issues shown in the trailer, and thus it was considered that the gameplay was not ready to be shown to the public. Development of the game began after the release of the Artorias of the Abyss expansion pack for Dark Souls in August 2012, and was carried out almost simultaneously with development of Dark Souls II. Miyazaki's absence as the director of Dark Souls II was explained due to him being appointed as the director for Bloodborne. Although the game has mechanics similar to those of the Souls series, Bloodborne shows a departure from some of the features that were present in the Souls games. One of those changes is the setting, with the game being set on a Victorian era with gothic and steampunk influences, as opposed to the medieval setting of the Souls games. Other changes include a more agressive aproach to combat, the inclusion of firearms and the lack of shields and heavy armor. The game is locked at 30fps with a resolution of 1080p. A playable demo of the game was showcased at various video-game conventions, like Gamescom and TGS. The demo, however, had its difficulty level significantly reduced, in order to allow players to experience the entirety of the level. On October, 2014 a public Alpha was released in Playstation Network for users who had recieved email invitations with a code which would allow to download the game. The purpose of the alpha was to test the game's online mechanics. The Alpha also had an increased difficulty. The first two tests took place in October 1st and 3rd. The last test, which was originally scheduled for October 5, was postponed to October 19. While neither Sony not FromSoftware gave an official confirmation about the reason behind the delay, it was suspected that the reason was for fixing a bug which allowed players to access an unfinished area of the game and fight another boss. In February 2015, a collaboration between Bloodborne and LittleBigPlanet 3 was announced.https://twitter.com/LittleBigPlanet/status/565878295624163330 Gameplay Bloodborne is a third-person action RPG. Just like the Souls games, the core mechanic of the game is that it uses death to teach players how to react in perilious environments, encouraging the use of trial and error in order to overcome its difficulty. By defeating enemies, the player will obtain experience and currency that can be used for leveling up, upgrading equipment, and buying supplies. The combat in'' Bloodborne'' is similar to the one present in the Souls games, although a few tweaks have been made to the formula. Bloodborne encourages the player to approach combat in a more "agressive" way, instead of the "passive" style of combat present in past games. This not only makes the combat much faster-paced, but also forces the player to rely less on defense in order to survive. According to Miyazaki: "the enemies are strong and fierce, and if you wait passively to respond, you're going to be eaten and killed". A few changes have been made to the controls: By pressing L1, the player can transform their weapons (for example, the saw can transform into a large blade with longer range). The healing items have been assigned to the Triangle button while other usable items, such as Molotov Cocktails are assigned to the Square button. With the Circle button, when the player is not locked to an enemy, the character will perform a roll like in past games. However, when the player is locked to an enemy, the character will do a dashing sidestep instead, which is a far faster and more agile move than the traditional roll. By holding the R2 button for some time and then releasing it the player will perform a powerful charged attack. A new feature present in Bloodborne is the inclusion of firearms, which have been introduced in order to fit with the Victorian setting of the game and the new style of combat. Guns, however, are meant to stun enemies, not deal a huge amount of damage, and work better at close range. The dual wielding mechanic introduced in Dark Souls II ''will be present in ''Bloodborne and it will allow players to perform combos with two CQC weapons in each hand. Shields will be absent from the game, forcing players to rely on their dodging abilities to avoid damage. Magic will have a minimal presence in the game and it will be replaced by gadgets. Bloodborne takes place in a large and continuous open world environment. The world is interconnected like in Dark Souls, ''with some areas being available to explore from the begining while others are unlocked as the player progresses throughout the story. Each area is conected to one or several other areas and players will be able to find and unlock shortcuts in each area which will ease navigation through the levels in case the player is killed. Although the game takes place mostly in the city of Yharnam, players will be able to visit several other locations and small villages in the outskirts of the city. The game will have a heavy focus on exploration and sometimes it will be required to use a torch in order to navigate through pitch black areas. During their quest in Yharnam, players will have to face against nightmarish creatures, including demented townsfolk, lycanthropes and giant crows among others. The enemies in ''Bloodborne have an improved AI and will be able to wander and patrol several areas forming large mobs to hunt down the player. The demented citizens of Yharnam are able to talk to each other and create strategies to take down the player and the beasts alike. Along with the standard enemies, players will have to engage in battles against powerful bosses, another trademark of the Soul series. The game will also feature a day and night cycle, which will affect the behavior of enemies. The healing system has been modified. Blood Vials will be the healing items of Bloodborne, replacing the Estus Flasks from Dark Souls in this regard. By pressing Triangle the player will use a Blood Vial to recover health. Another way to recover health is through the regain system. After receiving an attack from an enemy, a grayish bar will appear in the player's health meter, representing the amount of health that can be recovered. If the player manages to counter attack before the grey bar runs out, the player will recover a portion of health for every hit they land on the enemy. This system encourages the player to be more offensive, but it is incredibly risky as well, since the players are opening themselves to other attacks by nearby enemies. A new game mechanic that will be featured in Bloodborne is the Blood system. Players will be able to harvest blood from enemies. Blood can be used to improve the player's character, however, there are two types of blood: Pure Blood and Tainted Blood. Pure Blood can be obtained from NPC's and human players and, although it is harder to obtain, its consumption doesn't have any negative repercussions to the player's status. Tainted Blood can be obtained from common enemies and it is much easier to find. However, if the player consumes too much Tainted Blood, they will transform into a beast. Becoming a beast will make the character much harder to control and the player will be targeted by other hunters who want to get rid of the beasts. One can regain their human form by consuming Pure Blood. Bloodborne will also feature online mechanics. Players will be able to see the phantoms of other nearby players and the Message System and Bloodstains from the Souls games are back in Bloodborne. However, the Bloodstain will be replaced by Gravestones, which will allow to see the phantom of another player seconds before their death, which can be used to the player's advantage to detect ambushes or other environmental hazards. Both the Message and the Gravestone system are carried out by the Messengers, demonic creatures who act as the player's servants. Bloodborne also features a co-op mode with up to three players, which can be triggered by ringing two bells: The Lulling Bell, which summons hunters from other worlds, and the Small Resonant Bell, which allows a player to be summoned to other players's worlds. As opposed to the Souls games, where summoned players appeared as glowing phantoms, in Bloodborne the "summoned" players will look like normal humans. There will also be PvP, but the details of this mechanic are yet to be revealed. Features *A Terrifying New World: Journey to a horror-filled gothic city where deranged mobs and nightmarish creatures lurk around every corner. *Strategic Action Combat: Armed with a unique arsenal of weaponry, including guns and saw cleavers, you'll need wits, strategy and reflexes to take down the agile and intelligent enemies that guard the city's dark secrets. *A New Generation of Action RPG: Stunningly detailed gothic environments, atmospheric lighting, and advanced new online experiences showcase the power and prowess of the PlayStation'®'4 system. Media Screenshots Bloodborne-screen-05-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne-screen-04-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne-screen-03-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne-screen-01-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Wiki-background wheelchair dude.jpg woods.jpg town square.jpg paintings.jpg ogre.jpg mob.jpg hospital.jpg fields.jpg fields 2.jpg crows.jpg crows 2.jpg cleric beast.jpg cleric beast 2.jpg charged attack.jpg charged attack 2.jpg cementery.jpg bridge.jpg old town.jpg raven hunter fight.jpg messenger.jpg dark forest.jpg dark forest 2.jpg hammer.jpg thirsty beast.jpg church giant.jpg CGI Ss15 1402364371.jpg Ss14 1402364370.jpg Ss13 1402364368.jpg Ss12 1402364367.jpg Ss11 1402364366.jpg Ss10 1402364365.jpg Ss09 1402364363.jpg Ss08 1402364361.jpg Ss07 1402364360.jpg Ss06 1402364358.jpg Ss05 1402364357.jpg Ss04 1402364355.jpg Ss03 1402364353.jpg Artwork Yharnam.jpg Ss02 1402364352.jpg Bloodborne-two-column-02-ps4-us-04jun14.png Protagonist face.png Bloodborne concept art.png Bloodborne concept art 2.jpg Art-bloodborne-screen-01.jpg old town art.jpg forest art.png messenger art.jpg church giant art.jpg bell maiden art.jpg raven hunter art.jpg cleric beast concept art.jpg thirsty beast art.jpg Saw cleaver 2.png Saw cleaver.png Pole axe 2.png Pole axe.png hammer 1.png sword.png Blunderbuss.png Blunderbuss 2.png pistol 1.png pistol 2.png Videos File:Bloodborne Debut Trailer Face Your Fears PlayStation 4 Action RPG File:Bloodborne (Project Beast) First Gameplay Trailer File:Bloodborne gameplay footage from Gamescom show floor File:Bloodborne GAMEPLAY TRAILER PlayStationGC File:Bloodborne - TGS 2014 Gameplay Trailer (PS4) File:Bloodborne Gameplay Trailer - TGS 2014 File:5 Minutes of Bloodborne Gameplay - TGS 2014 File:BloodBorne - Co-op Gameplay Trailer File:Bloodborne Chalice Dungeons Explained File:Bloodborne The First 18 Minutes - IGN First References Category:Games